Feyling
Wild, absolute, and forgotten, the feylings are spirits of the Feywild ensnared in the corporeal forms of wild animals, isolated in the last vestiges of the untamed wilderness of the Swordless Front. For millennia, the feylings born have been quite rare, but ages of Sincarnus's presence on Incarcia have weathered the plane's stability, causing primordial spirits to drift free from their elemental planes to ours. The nature of a feyling is determined by the type of elemental spirit that possessed its body, be it one of fire, air, water, or earth, with each variation guiding the feyling's intrinsic goals, values, and even appearance. Fire feylings choose to possess beasts that represent passion and ferocity such as tigers and wolves, while air feylings slip into the forms of rabbits and deer, driven by wonderlust, movement and agility. Water feylings choose ambushers and skulkers of aquatic forms, such as crocodiles, sharks, and eels, valuing knowledge, cunning and subtlety, while earth feylings adopt the forms of defensive creatures such as turtles, bears, and rams, becoming guardians and wise sages in their followings. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Age. ''Feylings are born as adults and can live up to 150 years. ''Alignment. ''Feylings are as varied as humans and have no tendency toward a particular alignment. ''Size. ''Feylings stand between 4 to 7 feet tall, dependent on their possessed animal species. Your size is Medium or Small. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 ft. ''Languages. ''You can speak Common and Sylvan, the language of nature spirits and creatures of the Feywild. ''Subrace. ''Four broad variations of feylings exist in the world: fire, air, water, and earth. Choose one. Fire As a fire feyling, you value quickness, strength, and passion. Your form might take that of a wolf, tiger, lion, chimp, fox, or any creature you deem to align with your innate ferocity. Fire feylings often group into warbands and nomadic tribes, contesting with rivaling creatures over resources and hunting grounds. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Molten Glow. ''Your eyes and mouth emit bright light in a 10 ft. radius and dim light in a 20 ft. radius sphere centered on you. You can dismiss and summon this light at will. ''Fire Resistance. ''You are resistant to fire damage. ''Reach to the Blaze. ''You know the produce flame cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands spell once with this trait as a 1st-level spell, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Air ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Unending Breath. ''You do not need to breathe. ''Mingle With the Wind. ''You can cast the levitate spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Water ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intellect score increases by 1. ''Cold Resistance. ''You have resistance to cold damage. ''Amphibious. ''You can breathe air and water. ''Swim. ''You have a swimming speed of 30 ft. ''Darkvision. ''You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Call to the Wave. ''You know the shape water cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ice knife spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Earth ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Earth Walk. ''You can move across difficult terrain made of earth or stone without expending extra movement. ''Merge With Stone. ''You can cast the pass without trace spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell.